hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Scott McCall
*Melissa McCall |friends=*Stiles Stilinski *Brody Hudson *Patrick Dunbar *Isaac Lahey *Brittany S. Pierce *Theo Raeken *Jackson Whittemore *Andy Payne *Rory Regan |enemies=*Jesse Bullock |hidem= |animagus= |boggart=Losing his mother |wand=10¾", Hornbeam, unicorn hair |patronus=Dog |hidea= |job= |house=Hufflepuff |loyalty=*McCall family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Hufflepuff **Hufflepuff Quidditch team *Hudbar's Army |relationship = *Malia Tate *Brody Hudson |signature = |marital = In a relationship with Malia Tate|sexualpartners = *Malia Tate *Brody Hudson }} Scott McCall is a half-blood wizard. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was sorted into Hufflepuff House. He is roommates with Brody Hudson, Patrick Dunbar, Isaac Lahey and Stiles Stilinski in the Hufflepuff Basement. He has been the Beater of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team ever since he joined in his second year. He was a member of Hudbar's Army until his death during the Battle of Hogwarts. Biography Early life Scott was born in 1980 in Great Britain to Melissa McCall, a nurse at a hospital, and Rafael McCall, a special agent. Scott was afflicted with asthma from a young age, which only became more severe as he got older. When he was in elementary school, his alcoholic father got drunk one night and got into a fight with Melissa, and when Scott came out into the hall, he grabbed Scott by the wrist. When Scott pulled back, he was accidentally pushed down the stairs, which knocked him unconscious for twenty seconds or so. Afterward, Scott didn't remember a thing, but Melissa was so furious that she ordered Rafael to leave. She only intended to throw a drunk man out of the house, but, in time, Rafael became so ashamed that he left the family completely. Though Scott did spend some time living with Rafael at first, he eventually moved back in with his mother, and Rafael discontinued his contact with Scott and Melissa before moving to San Francisco to work at their FBI field office, an act for which Scott resented him. When Scott was a young child, he was taking his small dog Roxie for a walk when the two were attacked by a rabid doberman. The stress of the event caused Scott to have such a severe asthma attack that he was sent to the hospital, and his dog ultimately died from her injuries. Being raised by a single mother for most of his childhood, Scott saw how hard Melissa had to work to keep the household running, so when he was old enough, he began working as a veterinary technician at Dr. Alan Deaton's animal clinic to make extra money. Hogwarts years Scott was sorted into Hufflepuff during his first year at Hogwarts. He has managed to complete the first three years without much incidents. Fourth Year Fifth Year Sixth Year Battle of Hogwarts and death Main article: Scott's death Scott's death happened on 2 May 1998 when Scott McCall and Malia Tate were in a battle between them and Death Eaters. Scott, along with his girlfriend Malia, were ready to participate in the first battle. He and Malia were assigned to defend the castle's secret passages by Garrett Douglas. When the Death Eaters forced their way inside, Scott fought next to his girlfriend Malia, to protect the Elementals and many innocent students. While fighting, both Scott and Malia were getting attacked and killed as Brody Hudson and Alec Tate storms into the battle at the least moment. Brody, who's owner of the Fire Elemental, sees his best friend being hurt and activates his elemental to attack the Death Eather with a very powerfull fire cloud that kills him directly off the tower, burning alive. Malia, being directly killed by the death spell, was getting armed by her twin brother Alec, while Scott and Brody share a very last intense moment before he dies too. Brody wouldn't leave Scott's side until Alec helped him move the bodies to somewhere safer, coincidentally behind a suit of armour. Their bodies were later moved to the Great Hall, where their friends then mourned over them. Physical appearance Scott is a lean, medium-height young man with olive skin, dark brown eyes, and curly dark brown hair. He typically dresses in a casual, alternative style that features suede or corduroy jackets, henleys, flannel or denim shirts, hoodies, and jeans with boots or Chuck Taylor sneakers. He has a small scar on his cheek from falling through the glass coffee table when he and Stiles were throwing a lacrosse ball around the house, and it's often remarked that Scott's jaw is slightly uneven. He also has a tattoo of two black bands (one thick band above a thinner one) that wraps around his left bicep. Personality and traits Scott has been described by several people to be uninterested in the power-hungry nature, and is known for doing whatever is necessary to protect those he cares about. He is very prone to giving second chances, does not believe in no-win scenarios, and has been shown as entirely willing to be tortured or killed in defense of his family, and fellow students. However, Scott's intent to keep his loved ones safe means that he is not immune to making unwise decisions out of desperation to protect them, especially if they were caused harm because of his mistakes. Likewise, his desire to see the best in people and his trusting nature have been shown to create problems in his life as well. Regardless, Scott's moral code has evolved to the point that he unwilling to kill unless it is absolutely inevitable, and he has never once taken someone's life, whether human or supernatural. Scott's ability to see the good in everyone has allowed him to bring out the good in those around him as well, and the majority of those who become his friend become better people than they were before. Relationships Family Melissa McCall Partners Malia Tate Good friends Stiles Stilinski Isaac Lahey Brittany S. Pearce Finn Hudson Brody Hudson Brody Hudson is a fellow Hufflepuff student and also one of Scott's roommates in the Hufflepuff Basement. Brody met Scott in the Hogwarts Express on their first day to Hogwarts and he and Patrick instantly took a liking to him. They were happy when they were sorted into the same House and got even more happier when they discovered they would be sharing the same dorm for their entire stay at Hogwarts. The friendship between Brody and Scott is on good terms, and they starting to hang out much after Quidditch practise. They often goes together with other friends to Hogsmead when they are at their third year. It is known that Scott have always accepted Brody from who he was, and supporting his relationship with Jackson Whittemore. Patrick Dunbar , fellow Hufflepuff, friend and roommate.]] Patrick Dunbar is a fellow Hufflepuff student and also one of Scott's roommates in the Hufflepuff Basement. Patrick met Scott in the Hogwarts Express on their first day to Hogwarts and he and Brody instantly took a liking to him. They were happy when they were sorted into the same House and got even more happier when they discovered they would be sharing the same dorm for their entire stay at Hogwarts. The friendship between the three has grown tremendously throughout the years. It didn't take long for Patrick, Brody and Scott to form a trio which is named the "Unholy Trinity of Hufflepuff". Danny Māhealani Jackson Whittemore Theo Raeken Andy Payne Rory Regan Songs Total - 5 1994= ;Solos (In a Group Number) Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Males Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Only children Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards Category:McCall Family Category:Beaters Category:Hufflepuff House Category:Quidditch players Category:Hufflepuffs Sorted in 1991 Category:Spies Category:Battle of the Houses participants Category:Slytherpuffs Category:Music Club member Category:Songs sung by Scott Category:Deceased individuals Category:Hudbar's Army Category:Half-bloods Category:1980 births